The Golden Trio
by hardcorehplover
Summary: Will Harry and Ron always be there when Hermione needs them ? Well a recent encounter with Draco can prove that. My first story in forever lol and I still suck at summaries :p. Btw I don't really have a year when this happened so maybe either the 3rd or 5th


**Guess who's back ?! I know guys I know I haven't written since November but school has been hard and I didn't have time. Luckily now my grades are better and I have more free time so I want to get back into writing. In December I had read the Harry Potter series and fell in love with it. I watched all the movies and read the books and I'm kinda obsessed. Yes I know I'm late since it came out over a decade ago but I feel its never too late for Harry Potter :) I wanted to write this to show my love for the Golden Trio so I hope you enjoy my first story since forever and please review what you want me to do net :0 Anyway I'm sorry I keep babbling I'm just so excited! So now enjoy the story guys :)**

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with a feeling of accomplishment. She had gotten a 100 on her Potions essay and she answered all the questions right in History of Magic, earning 50 points for Gryffindor. She would feel even better if she wasn't in a fight with Ron and Harry and if people quit bullying her.

She had told Professor Flitwick that Harry's Charms essay had deserved a better grade. Apparently, he assumed that she had been doing all his essays, which she only helped correct, so they took 100 points from Gryffindor because they also assumed she did the same thing for Ron. Ron and Harry received zeros for every essay they had turned in so far this year and they thought she was nothing but a snitch and stopped speaking to her.

She tried apologizing but they refused to forgive her and eventually she stopped and moved on. She missed them both deeply and it hurt being alone, but she could not be at their knees forever, she eventually had to accept it and move on.

She walked in and sat down next to Ginny. She was friends with her but she was speaking to Ron at the moment. She glanced at Ron but he ignored her. She felt Harry's eyes on her but he looked away once she looked up. She felt terribly sad and alone and depressed.

She got up and was on her way to the door when she was stopped by of course , Malfoy.

He and his band of Slytherin were standing at the door and stopped her from leaving. She didn't want to do this right now so she just tried shoving through them. "What is it Granger? Trying to get through without your band of friends?" He asked. She really didn't want to do this so she kept pushing them. They wouldn't move.

She was getting irritated and they pushed her to the ground. She took her book and kept hitting him. She was tired. "GET...OUT...OF...MY...WAY!" she yelled. It was quiet now. Then she felt something poured on her. Someone had thrown 2 bowls of pumpkin juice over her head. She could feel everyone laughing at her and Malfoy pushed her and called her "Mudblood!" All his friends kept saying it and so was most of the great hall, even her own house. She wanted to die right then.

Snape came to calm it down. "Mr. Malfoy, bullying is not appropriate her, 5 points. Miss Granger since you feel you can hit people with your books and shove them, that 40 points. She felt completely raged. Why were they taking away points from her? Malfoy walked back to his table not before calling her Mudblood again. She stood up, feeling completely done.

In this situation, Harry and Ron would probably do something to Malfoy and help her out. She looked at them and they were instead, talking to each other and looking back at her. The great hall stared at her and she broke. She ran out and ran outside. She didn't care if she broke any rules; she just wanted to be alone.

She sat on the steps, with pumpkin juice all over her. She sat there and cried. Cried for her, for what just happened, for being bullied and especially for being a muggle born. She wished she was a half or pure-blood or she wasn't so smart so people would leave her alone. She felt like dying right then.

She heard someone coming. She couldn't tell if it was a teacher or a student. She didn't care. She put her head in her knees and continued crying. "Hermione?" she heard. She ignored that and they said it again. She stood up, spun around and shouted "WHAT?!" It was Harry and Ron.

They were standing there looking at her with sadness. "Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked. She felt raged and exploded "NO, NO IM NOT OKAY. I FEEL HORRIBLE. MY BESTFRIENDS ARE MAD AT ME AND WON'T FORGIVE ME, EVERYONE IN GRYFFINDOR MAKES FUN OF ME OR HATE ME AND IM BULLIED FOR WHO I AM. NOBODY LIKES ME AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT SO NO IM NOT!" She finished. She then felt all kinds of pain and broke down crying.

Harry had run to her and caught her in his arms. He held her close and she cried in his shoulder. She couldn't take it. Ron had come and hugged her as well. "Hermione were so sorry" Ron whispered. "We didn't realize how bad you were feeling and we hate that". He also said. "We didn't realize that with all the things going on, you are the most important" Harry finished. "We love you and we'll fight anything for you" Harry said. She felt relieved that they had said that because her crying wasn't as bad. She looked into Harry's eyes which searched for sympathy and she smiled. So did Ron.

They backed against the wall and the boys wrapped their arms around her and she wrapped one around Ron and another around Harry. "By the way, we got back at Malfoy for what he did, and it'll probably get us expelled" Ron whispered. They laughed at that and she closed her eyes.

They were the only good things in her life. They were willing to fight anyone for her and she the same. They were like brothers to her and she was like there sister. She loved them so much and it was the best feeling to have people there for you. She always felt lost in her life, unworthy or unnecessary. But when she met Harry and Ron, she felt like she finally belonged.

* * *

 **So... what do you think?! Pardon me if I get anything wrong I didn't read this over . So I hope you enjoy! Please review cause that would make me smile :) and if you have an idea for a story to do, please give me suggestions cause I got none. I wanted to do a story about Harry Potter but I don't know what about, SO PLEASE HELP ME GUYS :). Btw I'm going to start uploading on either Friday or Sundays. Mainly cause every other weekend I'm with my dad and he has no internet so this week its on Friday but my new story should be up next Sunday IF you give me suggestions. Anyway I should let you move on with your lives so bye! *don't forget to review:)**


End file.
